


The Scientific Advisor

by LizBee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha's new job with UNIT brings her in contact with all sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LifeonMartha's 1000 Martha drabbles.

Martha had expected UNIT to be like Torchwood -- small, intimate, a bit incestuous. Instead, it was vast, impersonal, bureaucratic.

But still incestuous.

The young sergeant who was showing her around hesitated before he knocked on the door. "Our current scientific advisor is a bit--" he hesitated -- "well, you're going to have to meet her eventually."

The door opened.

"Come in, if you must, but make it quick. I don't want this mixture to overheat."

"Doctor Jones, this is the Lady Romanadavorra -- sorry, ma'am, I can never get it straight."

"Romanadvoratrelundar," snapped the scientific advisor, without looking up from her bench. "Romana, if you must. So, you're the new consultant?"

"That's me," said Martha.

"Torchwood, right?"

"Sort of."

"'Sort of'?" Now Romana looked up, her sharp gaze making Martha feel like she was under a microscope. "It's either true or not, unless you're embarrassed to admit it, and I couldn't blame you. I spent a few months in their Scotland facility, back in the forties. Can't say I enjoyed it."

"The forties?" Martha asked. "Like, the nineteen-forties?"

"The twenty-two-forties would have been better, but that wasn't an option. Stop gaping, woman, I'm five hundred and eight years old, and I don't have time to waste filling you in on matters beyond your temporal comprehension. Where's that Bambera, I told her I wanted an experienced consultant this time."

Martha smiled. She had no evidence at all, but there was an hypothesis she wanted to test. She leaned forward and said, quietly, so the sergeant wouldn't hear, "How many bodies have you had, then?"

Romana didn't look surprised. "Three," she said. "And this one has a short temper. Is it true, that you stood up to the Master?"

"I laughed in his face."

"And the Doctor?"

"I see him. Sometimes."

"Well. Doctor Jones." Romana suddenly grasped her hand. Her fingers grazed Martha's wrist and sent an unexpected tingle down her spine. She leaned forward, so her breath touched Martha's neck as she spoke. "_Don't_ tell him I said hello."


End file.
